spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 3 Episode 3: Lingering Smoke
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Previously On Darkstorm Multiversal So the dinner with the princess' and Twilights parents went better than expected, I have earned the trust of the princess' and the last thing I want its to lose it in a horrible skirmish, but that is a different problem to worry about. Celestia herself has tasked her student to teach me everything she can about "the magic of friendship" I must say this will be an interesting mission to undertake with her and her friends. I just hope questions do not come up, I do not want to scare them off... WAIT WHAT, I have to teach little kids about my kinds oh this will be interesting. Transcript Darkstorm: You must be joking Twilight, teaching three kids about Apocalian culture and warrior ways? Twilight: Celestia said that you have to do your part as well, I teach you, you teach us. Darkstorm: I don't know, the last thing you want is someone getting hurt. Twilight: Applejack will watch you, you can trust her. Darkstorm: Very well then, when is she expecting me? Twilight: In a couple of hours. Darkstorm: I see (Smokes to the Farm) Applejack: (is seen working on the farm with the Apple Family, harvesting apples) Darkstorm: Good afternoon Miss Jack Applejack: Howdy Darkstorm, what brings you here to Sweet Apple Acres? Darkstorm: Your sister and her friends wanted to know about Apocalian Culture and Warrior ways, Until then Mind if I help out? Applejack: Oh alright then. That would be nice of you to help out. At least I learn to let anypony help me out if my chores were a bit too big even for me to handle on My own. Darkstorm:(Picks up a bucket of Apples and sorts through them by Color and freshness, tossing the rotten ones into a junk pile) I see, I am always willing to help out where I can, even if they are out side my comfort zone. Applejack: Alrighty then. At least it's nice that your able to help out the Apple harvest. The rest of the Apple family are harvesting their own orchids of apples throughout Equestria. Darkstorm: Apples are a rarity on Apocalia, they are hard to find, but they are worth it when you sink your teeth into them. (pulls the seeds out of the rotten apples) Sometimes the seeds are still usable. Applejack: Really now? I never knew they were rare in your world. And also, I learned that lesson the hard way since the Fruit Bats & Flutterbat incident. It's more or less a long story. Darkstorm: Apocalia has little fertile soil in certain regions outside the Five Tribes, Crops and fruiting trees are difficult to grow (Smiles) Applejack: I think I understand why apples are so rare from where you were from. Who knows if there might be a chance for brand new area of soil to slowly expand soon to help grow the crops a bit more. (Comfort Darkstorm) Darkstorm: I hope so Miss (finishes up work) Applejack: (finishes up work as well) Hoo wee, that is a lot of hard work. Would you like join us for lunch? The rest of the Apple family would be interested in meeting you. Darkstorm: I can't say no to that offer (walks with her to the house) your sister seems eager to learn at my hand, just like my Zed'nai Apple Bloom: (very happy & eager to learn) Applejack: She sure is, my sister is Apple Bloom is more than willing to learn. Over there is Big Macintosh, we call him Big Mac for short. Big Macintosh: (smiles) Eeyup. Applejack: And my granny here is named Granny Smith. She has a long history & great wisdom & experience back then. Granny Smith: (sleeping for a bit, before waking up)